ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Object, Missing Time
Given 18:46, March 22, 2010‎ by 173.59.88.28 Christmas Eve, 1965/1966. Bellmawr, New Jersey. Midnight and snowing… I was perhaps 3 or 4 years old, which would make it 1965 or 1966. It was Christmas Eve. The location was Bellmawr NJ. It was very late, possibly midnight or later. It was snowing lightly. My family was just leaving my aunt’s house at a Christmas Eve get-together, exchanging gifts, etc. It was very late. It had been snowing lightly but steady enough that there just a dusting of snow on the car. My father cleared the windshield off quickly with his hands. I remember this because he didn’t have enough to make a snowball to throw. We started toward the end of the street (St Charles Street, facing southeast). At the moment we came to the street’s end (St Egbert st) a very, very large black/gray delta shaped object appeared over the tree tops (there used to be a field there, now occupied by homes). The delta shaped object was very low, perhaps just two hundred feet, and moving slowly enough that it was almost hovering – heading or facing northwest. It was large enough that it obscured most of the sky. It was silent. The leading edges of the delta shaped object were brightly lit in what at the time seemed the strangest possible way. A single light on each of the two leading edges ran the entire length of the leading edge. It emitted collimated ‘sheets’ of light, which slowly swept across the ground, homes, and trees from each leading edge. I was in the rear left seat, with a clear view out the car window. My brother, three years older, had jumped across the back seat and his body weight was on top of me while he gawked out the car window on my side. I remember my mother saying something, sounding emotional, frightened. It was at the moment my mother said something that everything seemed to spiral down to some dream like state, like being drugged into unconsciousness. I became aware of four beings, three males and one female. The female was speaking, or more like singing to me. It seemed the three males were ‘singing’ to everyone else – I mean everyone else in the area around the ship and car. I became aware of the presence of our car from another perspective, perhaps looking down at it from some altitude, at the tops of the homes and trees. The female voice kept singing to me. It was the sound of a lullaby but had intense imagery and concepts attached to it. I understood that I was to take it all in. Then I gradually became aware of being in the back seat of the car again. My brother was no longer on top of me. My parents were sitting perfectly quiet in the front seat. There was no sign of the object. My mother looked at my father and nudged him. He looked at her, then grabbed the wheel, and just started to move, (the engine was still running) then suddenly stopped. There was about three inches of snow on the car. My father had to get out and clear the windshield and front of the car before we could go on. Around 1985 I asked my brother if he had any recollection of the event. He stammered and said he had, but thought it was just a really weird dream or dreamlike memory. My father had no idea, in fact, didn’t remember Christmas Eve at my aunt’s house. My mother couldn’t remember the event. Oddly, my cousin, who was in the house that we left that Christmas Eve night, remembered that something weird happened, but couldn’t remember what it was. When I asked what kind of weird, i.e., walls melting weird or can’t remember where she put the keys weird, she stated that she had dreams for many years of that night but wouldn’t go on about what kind of dreams. I felt that she didn’t want to talk about her weird dreams. I’ve been looking over the years for a record of a sighting in that area and time, would have been Christmas Eve, 1964 or 65, but have found none. Seems inconceivable that no one else saw this event. The area is very close to Philadelphia Int’l airport. However, at that time of night, the airport and tower would have been closed. I’ve wandered if the three male singing voices were a type of sedating effect over the general area. There is one sighting noted 12/24/65 in Davidsville, PA of a ‘light,’ nothing more. I note that this doesn’t seem to correspond to any of the typical sightings noted over the years. But that is my memory of it. Category:Your Stories! Category:New Jersey